


Little But Still Good

by pennysparrow



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Cass reflects on her brothers as she spends a lazy afternoon at the manor with them.





	Little But Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @literati42 on tumblr for the Batfam Week Prompt Meme!

It was a lazy afternoon at Wayne Manor. The type where the weather is dreary and you make plans to clean but never get off the couch. Cass was at least lying on the floor of the living room, watching the blades of the fan make circles across the ceiling. She was slowly pointing and flexing her toes as her phone occasionally pinged from somewhere by her left ear. She had no plans and at present didn’t particularly feel like making plans either. Maybe later she would cause some mayhem with Steph or tease Babs or watch a movie with Harper and her brother. For now though, Cass was content.

Which was abruptly ruined when Jason stomped in and flopped down onto the couch. Cass rolled her head sideways to look at him and raised a single eyebrow. When he didn’t acknowledge her she raised her other eyebrow to match it. When he didn’t acknowledge that she let out a sigh. “What?”

Jason jumped as he stared down at her, eyes wide. “Holy shit, Cass,” he breathed. “I did not know you were there.”

Cass snorted and smiled. She liked Jason, his tough persona was just that and the sweet guy inside was someone she was glad let her in. He was a protector, like Bruce, like her. Always throwing himself in danger in hopes it will help someone else. Jason felt guilty though. For what happened and who he was when he came back. He lashed out and hurt people. Cass knew he didn’t mean it, she could see it clearly but her family could not and so they were wary of Jason.

Cass had no qualms and had often taken Jason down without breaking a sweat. As such she pushed herself to her feet and laid herself down across the couch and subsequently Jason. Her back rested in his lap and she propped her head up on the cushions with her hands.

Jason looked down at her. Amusement barely contained as he raised a brow. “Can I help you?” he drawled with dry humor.

“Nope,” Cass said, popping the ‘p’. She stretched spectacularly and rolled so that she was now laying on her stomach. Jason laughed and began lightly drumming on her back. Cass grinned and pillowed her head in her arms.

After what seemed like hours but was really minutes Cass’s eyes drooped closed and after minutes that were really hours she fluttered them back open. Jason had left, likely lifting and then replacing her back onto the couch to allow him to go. She wasn’t upset, he’d be back soon enough, but she had wished she’d stayed awake.

Now she saw that someone else had joined her in the room. Tim sat in one of the armchairs, laptop open on his lap. He hadn’t noticed that she had woken up. Cass smiled as she studied him. He worked too hard and whatever it was that he was working on had him stressed. She could see the tension in his shoulders. Cass knew he thought that he had to prove himself, when she first came to Gotham he was exactly what she wanted to be and she thought she had to prove herself to him. Now, she just wanted him to take a break and have fun. It was why she and Steph were always dragging him places.

Cass got up, walked over to where Tim was still oblivious, and pushed his laptop closed. “Hey!” he frowned up at her.

Cass shrugged and grabbed it off his lap before taking refuge behind the couch.

“Cass!” Tim called as he got up to chase her. She just stuck her tongue out at him before racing off into the manor to see who else she could enlist in this game of keep-away.

Her first instinct was to go find Dick. He wanted Tim to take breaks as often as she did, ever the dotting big brother. She also knew his mischievous streak meant he’d be more than happy to help. The last time he had planned a prank on one of their siblings Dick had asked her to sneak into one of Jason’s safe houses and replace all the band aids in his first aid kit with Hello Kitty ones. Jason had been none too happy but Dick and Cass had gotten a good laugh, as did the rest of the family when Babs sent out the security footage of him wearing them.

Knowing he’d most likely be found in the kitchen getting in Alfred’s way she sprinted in that direction, laptop tucked under her arm. Dick was her partner in crime more often than even Steph or Tim. Her bare feet hopped over the plush carpet as she tried to slow down to turn into the kitchen. Sure enough her eldest brother stood there, chatting with Alfred and chewing on a cookie.

She thrust Tim’s laptop toward him. “Tim’s, help hide it,” she said.

Dick’s eyes sparkled and his lips twitched upward. Stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth he grabbed it from Cass and said a garbled “See ya Alfie!” to the butler before bounding off. Cass grabbed a cookie herself and waved before racing off too.

The two rushed towards the study and the cave that lay beneath it. “We can send Damian to run interference while we change all his backgrounds and get rid of some of the blackmail material,” he told her over his shoulder.

“How?” Cass asked them as they reached the grandfather clock that allowed them entrance.

“I already texted Babs for help,” he told her as they ran downs the steps.

Cass giggled, she only half expected him to be able to get into Tim’s laptop but that wasn’t the point. She wanted to know how Dick would convince Damian to stall Tim. She liked her little brother, he often reminded her of what might have happened had she not run away. He also reminded her how much good it was for them all to be a part of this odd little family of theirs. Even if he was stubborn and wore arrogance like armor. Like Jason, once she got to know Damian better she knew that she wouldn’t have him any other way.

Damian was working his way through the obstacle course that Bruce had set up for Cass the day before. “Dames!” Dick called out to him as the two slowed their pace.

Damian frowned down at them. “What do you want Grayson?”

“We need you to go keep Tim out of the cave,” Dick said.

Damian looked between the two suspiciously, still not moving from where he was perched on a balance beam roughly twenty feet above them. “Why?”

“I stole his laptop,” Cass said with a smile.

Damian began to smirk. He jumped easily to the ground and made a beeline for the stairs. “Only for you Cassandra.”

Cass preened, her baby brother loved her. “Thanks!” she called after him. She turned back to where Dick had hooked Tim’s laptop up to the Batcomputer in an attempt to hack in to it. She knew that Tim with Damian hot on his heels would be down there in a matter of minutes and if Jason was still in the manor that he would hear the commotion and follow them. Cass smiled, she wouldn’t have it any other way. It was like that Disney movie Dick loved so much with the little blue alien; this was her family and she had found it all by herself, it was little and broken but definitely good.


End file.
